Recently, display device with touch function develops rapidly and has gradually become the most popular flat panel display. According to technical principles, the display device with touch function may be divided into five types: vector pressure type, resistance type, capacitance type, infrared ray type, and surface acoustic wave type. According to the structures, the display device with touch function may be divided into three types: add-on type, on-cell type, and in-cell type.
The display device with touch function of the capacitance type comprises drive lines and sense lines intersecting with each other and separated from each other by an insulating layer. When a finger (or other object) approaches or touches the display device with touch function, the capacitance between the drive line and sense line intersecting with each other in the vicinity of the touch point is changed, and the position of the touch point can be determined based on the changed capacitance between the drive line and the sense line.
The structure of the above drive lines and sense lines is complicated. In order to increase the yield of production, the conventional on-cell capacitive display device with touch function is manufactured by the following steps. Firstly, the drive lines and the sense lines are formed on the front surface of a base substrate of the color filter substrate. Then, the base substrate is turned over after the formation of the drive lines and the sense lines, and a black matrix and color filter patterns are formed on the back surface of the base substrate. However, the turning over process and the subsequent manufacturing process will greatly reduce the yield of production. In addition, because the drive lines and the sense lines are formed on the front surface of the base substrate, the base substrate can not be thinned from its front surface. resulting in a thicker product.